Sea Sweep Story
by SansShame
Summary: Desmond is a sea witch.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond woke up in the morning in sea witch form. Glossy black hair as black as his tentacles graced his dark face, giving away to a pair of sea blue orbs. He sat up(or as close to sitting as a sea witch can get) in the middle of his sea bed, watching as holes of light poked into his shadowy abode. Desmond was of slightly muscular build from constantly swimming from place to place. He was also a monotonous person who usually seemed bored and only claimed to be evil because he didn't know how to be anything else. In fact, acting evil seemed to be the only thing to excite him. In reality, he just needed love. Because of the lack of such love, he was a reluctant Royal, seeing no other purpose in life but ot sacrifice himself for the next mermaid's sake.

Someone was calling him. Someone with blue skin and several tentacles like her sisters'. She was the sister of Ursula and Morgana, not mentioned in any stories so she was able to survive and raise the next evil sea witch. Unfortunately for Desmond, this woman, named Cordelia, was very cruel and did not like Desomnd. "Get up, you rotting piece of animal dung," she spat loosely, her kind yellow eyes glimmering with gentle hate. Her voice was prettier than her sisters', but this did not lessen the evidentness of her meanness.

As threatening as Cordelia was, this did not sway Desmond, who gave an answer in the usual flat voice that he usually kept. "Yes, Cordelia."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes. _maam_ ," Desmond corrected himself, equally without emotion. Though he did not show it, he was terrified of this woman on the inside and did not take pleasure in upsetting her.

With a low huff, Cordelia left. Desmond found himself walking(or whatever the sea iwtch equivalent is) over to a suitcase and he started packing his bags. Desmond knew that today he would be going to Ever After High, so he had to be prepared. He put in his land cloths, a loosely sleeved purple shirt and a black pair of pants and a matching black pair of boots, all of which he hated. Desmond wasn't a fan of land cloths as he didn't wear cloths in his underwater form. Sure, he wore a lot of silver jewerly, but that hardly counted. He also had on a pair of fingerless seaweed gloves that ended at his defined elbows, but that was only to hide the scars. Again, it didn't count.

When Desmond was prepared, he went into the rest of the underwater home he stayed in with Cordelia and looked for something to eat. Coredlia decided to taunt the sea witch by not letting him in the kitchen, telling him that he could go out and catch his own sushi if he wanted it so much. Desmond hid his annoyance. His aunt had already forgotten that he was a vegetarian.

* * *

AN: So what do you think Sansfans? Sorry we haven't gotten to EAH yet, I thought Des would need an intro first.


	2. Chapter 2

The school was big and foreboding up on the large hill that it sat upon, and Desmond had had to take a portal to get to it. Of course, all of the other students around seemed pretty scarred of him and made sure they stayed out of his path. The sea witch smirked just a tad to himself. Sometimes being a renowned evil had its perks, even if he didn't really feel as evil as he always let on.

It was true that inside Desmond felt empty. The evil appearance he exuded was merely a ploy, a facade to keep people from seeing the lonely teen that had seeped underneath through years of isolation and abuse from an aunt who hated his guts. Not to mention just about every other sea witch, since they didn't like Desmond all that much either.

The smirk was gone and replaced with an empty-eyed stare at nothing but the abyss that was unfocused vision.

Desmond made his way into his room, opening the door only to see a guy wearing a green shirt, brown vest, white pants, brown boots, and a brown messenger bag. He had brown eyes and brown hair that was partially shaved off. As straight as Desmond was, he had to admit that the guy didn't look too bad.

"Hi. I'm Hunter Huntsman, a Rebel."

"Oh," Desmond replied giving a small quirk of the brow. "I'm Desmond Seas, Royal."

"Oh. You're a Royal and I'm a Rebel. Awkward."

A deep tension lacking in relent filled the room until Desmond went to his first class; General Villainy.

* * *

Hope you like it, SansFans! I know Hunter has a cannon roommate but I wanted to give Des a Rebel roommate for the tension.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond was suprised. This was not a feeling he found himself commonly experiencing all that often. However, he now felt it.

In front of him, Lizzie Hearts was standing. She didn't look like what Desmond recalled her to look like according to what she looked like last year. The streaks in her hair were no longer dyed a bright, heart red, but the deep red color of blod. She was wearing contacts of a matching shade. She had on gothic/emo/scenic cloths, such as a black Pierce the Veal t-shirt along with ripped, dark gray skinnie jeans and fishnets that could be seen under the holes in her jeans. She had on fingerless fishnet gloves and a red corset that sowed off her good body, especially her chiseled elbows. She also had a tutu-ish skirt that was dark and multilayered over her jeans and fishnets. Her glorious shiny black hair as black as night fell over one of her contacted eyes. She also wore bows.

Desmond's heart was set a-flutter, but outside his face remained with the emotion of a steel chain. "Lizzie? What the? Bitch, why do you look so kawaii?"

Desmond may have seemed mean by calling Lizzie the b-word, but he only did that because he was supposed to be evil and so was she so they both understood that it was just a compliment.

"I'm going for the scenic style love." Lizzie said in her thickly cute British accent, which sounded dakrer than usual in a way that made her sound totally hot.

"You look more gothic to me, or maybe emo."

"Off with your head, I am the scene child!"

"Okay sure. You seem emu and maybe a little evil conformist but whatever." Desmond said while he was going to sit down, he didn't feel like an argument. He watched Lizzie as the class started but not in a perverted way or anything. As his name was called, he began to feel that this year would be unlike any others.

But what did that really mean? He would still be stuck with a hateful aunt and a terrible destiny of boat death when all was said and done so his impromptu affections didn't really have any reason to them. Desmond hid a frown as he thought about his destiny, which he was only following because he had to and didn't have anything else to do with his sorry life, and shifted his seaweed arm gloves to make sure they were still on in a firm and modest fashion. He had already lost all his hope and didn't think that love would have the power to make him start feeling again. Damn was he wrong.

* * *

What do you think, SansFans? Sorry Lizzie isn't like she is in canon but hey it's fanfic and it's all for interestingness. Thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for profreading for me: you're the best toaster of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

After school was over, Desmond was in his room feeling a deep pain in his heart after classes had finished. One of the preppy princesses had made fun of Desmond's hair for being so emo and covering one of his eyes with a black hair color as black as the newest of moons. Her name was Appley White and everyone respected the opinions she had to say, and she had many of those opinions. Raven Quen also made fun of him for being a Royal and for being an emu.

"Hey emu." Raven had called at lunch time where everyone was eating in the castleteria.

"Nice hair day." Apple had added. The good and evil princesses laughed at having found something they could actually agree on and not argue about because they both thought the exact same thing in this aspect.

Desmond was saddened even though he looked as uncaring as ever. Inside, such accusations created an annoyed and indignant indignancy. His hair was an expression of who he was. He did not want black hare as black as coal that wouldn't cover one of his eyes or even blonde hair as blonde as a field of wheat that would. He felt a bit of happiness at being his vision hidden in a dark cloud of sleek and luscious hair. He was only emu because of his upbringing and the fact that he didn't have love so he cut himself off and only talked to other villains because they wouldn't have to outlive him and be saddened.

Not that anyone would be sad if Desfind was dead. A small frown kept up to his face with his lips turned downward. The person closest to him was Cordelia and she knew enough about him to hate him. Would he ever find love?

So Desmond was in his room and he was cutting which he couldn't be killed by because of the fantasy magick he used to keep himself from running out of blod.

Hunter entered the room and when he did he stuck his tongue out. "What are you doing? That is groos and weird."

Desmond used a bit of tele-moving magicks to flick some blood on Hunter's face. Hunter gagged in discust and ran off preppily, leaving the room.

Hunter would probably hate him for that action that he had acted upon later. Desmond was surprisingly ok with that. The only preppy person he would hang out with and take the company of anyway was Liema Serpents who was a villain just like him. Of course, that girl had issues. She was really nothing like Desmond at all but at least she was cute with exotic eyes and extremely well-shaped elbows. She brought a spark of emotion to Desmond's dead life. And pillow forts. The girl enjoyed her pillow forts.

Desmond put his seaweed gloved back on and left the room to go talk to Lizzie. He needed to find out why she was being so gothicly scenic and kawaii.

* * *

What do you think SansFans? A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading. Liema Serpents is her character so no stealing okay?


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long to find Lizzie after looking to find her. She was in the back of an alleyway with some other goths and smoking a hookah with a caterpillar. It was a miniature hookah in all dark colors with a jagged, zig-zaggy, unstraight shape that reflected the broknness of any good emu's soul. The caterpillar was especially emo and dark with a red wig as red as blod covering one of it's beady, soulless eyes that stared into your soul despite having none of it's own.

"Lizzie why do you look so kawaii?" Desmond made a dark inquiry of the wondering and emotionlessness question as he put his arm beside Lizzie and his hand touched the wall like in those dark romance gothic movies.

Lizzie made a sigh that was distinctly British and also fondly depressed. "Because I do, love. Scenic is my thing now."

"Emo."

"Scenic, off with your blody head."

"Okay whatever. Why do you look so _ahem_ scenic?"

"I just thought it would fit me." Lizzie replied. At this close lack of distance Desmond could see little slivery gray piercings in her noce and by her lip. Desmond thought he caught corner-sight of another piercing on her prominent elbow but it was moving in such away with the hookeh in hand that Desmond couldn't totally tell or see.

"You're a Wonderlandish." Desmond pointed out. "Wonderlandishes are all preppy and wear a lot of bright colors. If I knew not any better I would believe your evilness has finally shown itself."

"Well duh." Lizzie flatlined. She huff-puffed smoke in Desmond's sexy face. "Blimey, you don't know? I traded roles."

Desmond was taken aback. He didn't think that could be done or even accomplished. But still he didn't show his emotions.

Desmond would never dare to show any sign of emotion. That kind of thing had gotten him in trouble when he was younger and made everyone laugh at him. If he was blank in the face no one could laugh at the way he cried or smiled. Though his smile was really, really hot, he didn't think it was and in fact had no idea of his inner or outer beaurtty. Instead he was tarpped as a small town squid living in a lonely world. He was taking the midnight train to death and couldn't do anything to hold it Bach. A miserable existence was his home and he walked a lonely road alone.

"With who?"

"I'll going to be the next Frollo now you wanker," Lizzie spat passively. Her face showed about as much feels as Desmond's at this point. It seemed that she, too, had also hardened her outer shell. "That way I can be really evil and a dark scene child."

"Why would you do that?" Desmond asked questioningly.

"Because I want it all to end, hobknocker." Lizzie said in a sweet, small and saccharine tone as if she were sheepish and depressed all at once. Desmond would never admit it allowed but Lizzie's sad face and sudden emu turn as well as her downtrod expression made her really hot. Well that and her boobs but Desmond was looking at her face.

Lizzie left taking the dastardly little hooker with her. Her back hair as black as an emo's rainbow trailed behind her, leaving the soft scent of Clive Christian perfume behind. Still he didn't think Lizzie was fit to be the next Claude Frollo because she still didn't have an evil enough at titude. He tried to find out if he could trade his role but later found out that you could only trade for a destiny worse than your own.

* * *

What do you think SansFans? A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you are the emotion in my dead life. Good day to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Claudia was the name of the girl that Desmond saw at the front of the room in front of the back of the room. They were in the lifaerie with all of the books and the tomes on the shelfs. Her light brown hair as light brown as slightly cooked chicken fell in straight spirals to her small of her back. She wore the outfit that Desmond had normally seen Lizzie in and was carrying a deck of stacked cards.

"Claudia, the fuck?"

"Whwhat?" Claudia asked with a nervous turn of her head showing a duo pair of blue eyes that radiated cleanly with glowing innocents. "I mean off with your head!"

Desmond shook his head. "What's up with you Frollo-"

"It's Hearts now.." Claudia said. "I'm gonna be the Queen of Hertz and nothing can be done to stop or hinder me."

"Claudia you weren't even cut out to be a Froyo." Desmond pointed out as he scratched the back of his head, his fingers meeting black hair as black as the sky in a winter's knight. "How can do you think you'd be a positively inclined Hearts Gueen?"

As Claudia rolled her eyes it was obvious that she was just trying to hide her perpetually endless nervousness along with a general lack of courage and scarred attitude. Her arms crossed and hands reached to cup jagged elbows. She even had a heart painted around her right eye and was trying to be really hard to be Wonderlandy because she had a book of Riddlelish on the table in front of her along her books about ruling kingdoms that didn't make any sense because those were the kinds of kingdoms Wonderlandia had.

Desmond wished that his own tale required such research. Instead he wasn't supposed to rule anything or even take anything over but just fail and die tragically with a boat mass in his stomach and lightning shattering his himselfness into foam of the sea. He was doing it for the prince and mermaid of his story and it was like they didn't even car. They just wiggled their fancy, preppy elbows and went to their Prepology classes which they were really good in. Desmond hisself was in Emuology Burt he was the only one in the class and he felt alone so lonelyly. He just wanted to be liked but he couldn't let anyone know that or even tell them. Instead he had to keep his sexy elbows tucked and wait it out until his legacy was to hit with the force of a hundred bricks and a half. What a poor life he lied with no reason to continue his dead life.

"I tit's better than hahaving to dye isn't it." Claudia pointed out in a stuttsutter.

At the sudden revealiation of her words, a gust of wind blew through the nearby window and into the lifaerie, causing both character's hair to swivel slightly in the oncumming breezes. Blue eyes met other blue eyes as the two(or four I guess if we're talking the eyes) just looked at each other for a good long moment that lasted a few moments or so.

"Good godmother, Claudia. Since when were you such a prep?"

"Off with yoyour head." Claidue said in a convincingless fashion before walking away.

Desmond facelessly reached out to stamp her but accidentally grabbed the tip of her red glove. It was the only part of her outfit that didn't hold likeness to Lizzie's because it went up her her glorious elbows instead of stopping at the wrist. Desmond pulled it off without the intention to do that and saw scares on Claudia's arm,

See, I'm not totally prep you jerk." Claudia said before running off and hiding her reveled arm.

"Claudia wait." Desmond called without a tone but was finding no reply in her off-running which she did without a response to his calling her.

Desmond sighed into a sudden wall of derpression that caved into his heart with dully sharpened claws and shiny emu tools. Maybe that was all the wrong thing to do, but wouldn't that make it write for an antagonist? With a shrug to the though Desmond picked up one of the books on the table Claudia had been reading from and left the library.

* * *

What do you think SansFans? A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you are the toaster to my breadbox. I made a new character! Claudia Herts! She's actually Frollo's kid but switched with Lizzie. Sorry I couldn't make it longer but this was hard work as is. I was going to make Claidiu a boy but spoiler alert I didn't want to do gay stuff cause I don't know enough about it to do it yet so I'm sorry about that. Good day to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Desmond glared at himself in the mirror with a glazing stare of trying to look evil. He was trying to look evil. But he really just looked emu. He told himself that he wasn't hot or sexy or lovved but instead he was just mean to everyone when suddenly he heard a thing fly through a window and end up at his feet on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was a rock and figured it was thrown throughout the open widow. It had a note attached.

Des when are you holding a friggin club meeting do it already you bloody toaser. ~Lizzie Frollo

Desmond put the rocky rock thing on the counter in front of the mirror and glazed down at it for a second of a second before he sighed drearily. Again with the Top Notch Villains Club stuff. He thought he had finished that all last year but no apparently he was expected by the villaims to hold it this year to for the villains.

He looked at his pet eels which were the kids of his mom's eels. Toil and Trubble named after the best emu gothic scenic play ever in the history of Ever After: Macbeth. It was just the cursed kind of thing that Desfind actually found himself enjoying on occasions. It was really hard to find something that brought the heart out of Desmond's heart so the play was really special to him.

But what was in a play? Most actors had the choice to participate in their plays though they might not always get the part they ask for. Desmond would have to play in the play of his dead life weather he liked it or not and that made him feel even more emu. It couldn't be helped. It made him want to bleed his living nightlights out but that was just because he had no love and would not find it or so he believed. Even when the perf girl was right under his nose piercing he wasn't going to notice because he was just so sad and mopey and trapped in a lonely road with some sort of metapoor to it.

So instead Desmond just sent out a hext. Flying rock delivery was so outdated and it seemed weird to Desmond that Lizzie would even try it but then he remembered that Lizzle was still a Wonderlandy not mattering whatever she said. He sent his hext to all of the villains because he was at the head of their social order and therefour had all of their contacts on his mirror phone.

Des: So there's going 2 be a club meeting tonight. Come as you are, as you were, as I want you 2 be.

Desmond put his phone away and looked back in the mirror so he could continue with the self-loafing he exuberated. He was probably the best emu on the planet being able to just stand against a wall and contemplate his notable elbows prior to doing any realness of activity that he wasn't going to do because he wanted to contemplate instead. So he thought about Lizsie and Claidua and Liemeh and how they all hated him and that was fine because villainy was what he was made for not companions or love. But hey, maybe some sort of thing evilly good would cum of tonight's meeting.

He had to get prepared so he took some potions and an evil outfit with a ripped black shirt, ripped black cargo pants, black boots, red sashes, his seaweed gloves, his sliver jewerly, and a beanie all of which he hated. Damn did Desmond hate clothing but he would tough it out for the sake of his fellow antagonist. it was the least he could do aside from hating hisself. He bit a little of his sea weed gloves because he was a seaweed eater but stopped himself before bitting off too much and left the room.

* * *

What do you think, SansFans? I really enjoyed typing this one. :-D A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you turned on the nightlight of my broken soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Desmond was about to go to the club room when he heard someone call his name by its name.

"Hey Des." The guy called with his stoic white hair as white as glass. His skin was pale like a vampire's but he wasn't a vampire nor was he an emu surprisingly to Desmond's surprise but a ghost. His green eyes were toxic and hot with a sexy little glow. Obviously he was the strong and silent type becase he was just so sexy and had the sharpest elbows.

"Alex Etch son of Casper's uncle Stretch." Desmond mermered in shock. Alex was a Rebel.

"Why did you send me a hext for the TNVP meet? You know ima Rebel."

"What a shame," Desmond determined running fanguares through his silky black hare as black as jet. "You would be a god 1."

Alex looked pretty pissed at that and rightfully so with total rightness to look pissed because of what he'd been through. "You know what I've Ben through."

"Refresh my mind." Desmond asked.

"When I was young my dad Stretch would torture me." Alex said darkely. "My dad was a bad dude and he did a lot of stuff to me that left permanent scares in my mind so get off my case I'ma not be a villain. I'ma not."

It was true that was Alex's secret that a lot of people knew. Alex's dad was a bad dude who did a lot of stuff to leave permanent scares on his mind so he just wanted Desfind to get off his queso. Because he'sa not gonna be a villain. He's not.

But Desmond wasn't much better off. His aunt didn't like him much and had done a bunch of scarry stuff when Desmond was younger so he had mind scars and the physical ones on his body to show for it but he usually hid them wit magick. But still Desmond was a Royal though he could see why Alex didn't feel the same though he also didn't want to admit that. Desmond had developed into an emu after years of neglect et albouze.

"Now go away."

"Mo." Desmond refused.

"Go away mow."

Claidia had to get in between the two boys and stop the argumentness in the air. "Guys cum on stop this mow."

Desmond went off in a whey that showed off his reluctantness while Claudia had to calm Aleks getting him to calm down and go off away.

Cludiaa catched up with Demond. "You shouldn't anger him Des. His dad was a really bad dud how did a lot of stuff to leave sacring permanently on his brain and he just wants you to get off his case 'cause he ain't gonna be a villain. He ain't."

"You think I don't get that?" Desmond stated. Rhetorics. "I just though I'd invite him."

"Well don't because he's like a time bomb. It's because his dad was a bad dude who-"

"Yah I get it." Desmond cut her off meanly but that was okay becase that was what villains were supposed to do especially emu ones.

Desmond walked away from Claudia. For once he was the 1 waking away.

"Just be carful," Claiuhdsa called after him.

"Whatevs bitch."

* * *

How did you like it SansFans? A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you hit the restart baton on my game over screen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sry I'm late guise." Desmond apologized for once in his dead live. "I got stopped by a sexy basterd with stoic eyes and a sexy elbowed disposition."

"Wow that does sound good." Lizzy said. "Not that the way your describing him is gay or anythin."

The other club members nodded agreefully with a nods of their heads. There was: Lizzie Frollo, Calaiuda Hearts, her bro Cal Heartollo, and Ravine's sister Edith Queen. Alex Bogie wasn't there because he was Rebelling and Laima wasn't there either but why no one knew or could even fathom since she usually showed up being evil and all even if she wasn't emu and actually pretty preppy. But hot damn her pillow forts made it all worth the while.

Lizzie was looking emu as ever with her fishnets and thin as bones skirt that matched a hot little thin as bones body not that Desmond was staring too much at it or nothing. This was all black like a black Sleeping With Mermaids tee shirt and netted fishnets which definitely netted her fishy beautiful elbows. Her hair was still black black as the skie on international emu night but with streaked red, red as blod. This matched her foe blod that was sprinkled adorninglishly on her cloths and it was suppressing that it even should with her cloths being black but it did thanks to her emu powers.

Calusiadu looked OK to Desmond at least as OK as he could consider her to be. Her light brown hair as light brown as carmalmel was in girlie piggy tales but her bangs weren't even so she looked a little emu but she still didn't look all too a little emu with her hearty heart cloths and pail pink lipstick and nail polish that dimpled on her nail tops with her arms once again concealed not feel to hide the scares and cuts.

Cal was ok too. I mean he was more evil looking than Claudioua his sister so that was a good thing right? At least to Desmond. His skin was pail as a vampire's, his darshing blue eyes matching innocently to hair died and reincarnated from gray hair as gray as his old man father's to a nice and sexy black as black as the void of many emu's soul's. Even Desmond had to admit he was prettty hot even though Desmond didn't ain't swing like that way.

Then these was Edith with her white hair as white as the globey snows and her complexion was kind of pale and icy. She was actuallly the next Snow Quen but hey who's counting even if she is Raven's little sis. Maybe she traded her roll too, hey who knows. Anyhoo she was pretty awesomely emu and had on a black coat with fake fur and some badass armor on over her regular cloths all in black. She was such a good emu that she rarely ever Spock and preferred to just not case trouble though trouble of ten came to her. Her eyes also spackrles like fucking auroras that's how awesome she is.

As for Laima? No one had seen her for a part of the day and Desmond assumed pillow forting was taken longer than usual. So he started the meeting.

"So, I'm starting the meeting."

"OK." the others questioned.

"Lets go curse everyone in the school." Cal suggested. His vocal chord sounds dripped with saucy honey that strangled any imperfections. He was just so totally charming with the most coney of elbows. Damn, Desmond thought; he'd make a Reilly great friend. Cause he won't be anything more I'll say that much.

"OK." the others asked.

Then they all decide to do that stuff tomorrow because for now they had a class to be evilly late too. So they said their goodbi's. But little did they know a certaint Rebel son of a certaint Ghosty Goo had overheard and feelt the need to protect the innocent victims. But Desmond didn't know the guy was there.

Of course, inside he would have agreed with the mysterious persom. Because like the mysterious person who over heard Desmond had received un unloving relationship with his parent and that was really all there was to it to make him not want to do evil things but hey, he had a school club to lead. So Desmond would have to tough it out as much as it pained him and do the evil things when really he just needed to be beloved. By a female. Because he was superly on the river strait.

* * *

A/N: Hey SansFans! Guess you can't guess who the mystery overhearing guy is, lol. A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you put coy fish in the empty pond of my lonely banzai garden.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ooh, Cal." Desmond said heterosexually as he looked a Cal's Depp blue eyes. Oh that sexy Hartolo basterd wouldn't leave Desmond's thoughs but in a straight way.

Cal's mussels rippled as he was without a shirt shirtly shirtlessness Ness. Normally he'd have on a some red sort of thing for fire and also maybe a little Heartiness but mostly for Frollo Hellfire. His eyes lashes were long and but not too long to distract from his sexy blue eyes of in no cents. He was floatin and with Desmond and it was just hot like you wouldn't believe it unless you were there. In such a strait way it burned, Cal put his nose to the pretty boy emo sea-witches, and Desmond could feel the freshmans' breathe.

Unlike Desfind, Cal was feetless(note to self: change feetless to fateless) and so he could do whatever like wreck evil havoc and stuff after the school of the high. Demond on the other hand had no say in the matter and was instead loss in a sea of destiny and lonliness to be fourever and after. He'd never get a happy ending and Cal knew it to so why. Why was Cal getting so friendly in his hetero manner that he did it with in such an unbelievably not gay way that nobody could mistake the situation for what it just wasn't. Why did Desmond have to be so emu and depressed? Well. it was because he couldn't escape and he still needed some fem-love.

The two held hands. No homo, but their arms were cocked at just the right angel to show off their mutually hot elbows. Blue eyes looked at blue and other blue eyes looked at the first blue and I forgot where I was going with this but hey what about a great metapoor. Like. Oceans crashing against each other with the force of a one thousands men who love women.

"You know Des. I still wanna be friends with you no matter what like totes." He said that in the perfect tone of soft darkness that just radiated from him like radiation or something. He was so perfectly emu and hey his hair was Evan died black as black as Justin Bieber's soul so why did he have to be a guy. And straight. And why did Desmond have to be straight. But they were so they were just friends. That was ok.

Desmond woke up.

"Damn, I wish that dream could've lasted looonger." Desmond whispered in a longingly hetero way as he got up out of bed and snuck out of the room before Hunter could awaken. Apparently the guy didn't like emus but hey what was Desmond going to do about that. So he snuck out.

And outside was Alex Etch for no particular raisin having anything to do with the story's plot. Desmond cocked his head to side but Alex just glowdered at him.

"Hey what-"

"Before you start Ima not gonna be evil. My fatha-"

"Yehyeh. I know." Desmond cut him off but Alex didn't like that so he took Desmond's wrists and pressed them to the wall. They were directly face to face and FiDesmonf could pretty much smell the sweet Jil Sander deodorant spray that ravaged his nose so kindly.

"Your plans." Alex said. "It won't be twerking. I mean working. Not twerking either I'm sure."

"Yea twerking's weird and gross." Desmond agreed flat vocally. He cold notice from this distance slight tension in the other boy's grasp as his tuned arm muscles worked to hold onto a Desmond who soon stopped struggling and just kind of stopped.

Alex got a little too close and took a bitey of Desmond's seaweed fingerless arm glove. "Mhh...so don't try anythin."

Desmond moved out of Alexa's touch and turned back to his room door. "We'll see aboot that, Alex. It is too late."

* * *

A/N: Hey SansFans! Sorry I need to make this alert but Desmond won't be shipped with Cal. Because really I can't right gay stuff yet. So yeah. A special thanks to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you are the woman crush Wednesday to my raging love of the opposite sex(boys).


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzie smiled in a smug way to her own self as she looked out on what she had jest done. She turned Apple Hwite's lips pink! This was really bad because Snow White was supposed to have red as blod lips and pink was not the color of blod. Liizie had put the potion into Applie's prep drink at lunch and Apple had swallowed it down. Lizzie took an platonically attracted pleasure the slight movingment of Apple's throat when she drank the sweet brew down but was instant turn-offed by Apple's preppy round elbows.

But that was not why Lizzie smiled. She smiled four appearances, because Desmond was next to her and she had to look happy about being evil when another evil was a round. His shiny, black hair marked his presence but it was his underlieing softness, fear of light ning, and resignantion to fate that she could see more easily and that mae him so painfully attractionative

"Great that was great Lizzie." Desmond said showing no feelings on his face while Apple ran out of the castletaria with a scrim. The other Royeps (Royal preps) watched with sympathy on their faces which contained no belief at the occurring that had only just occurred to their queen's not-any-longer-red lips. He didn't like what Lizzie did anymore then Lixxie did but he had to act like he was in the side of approvalling case he though he had no choice.

It was sad rally that they had to act evil not knowing that either could go without being doing the evil being thing. Of course they also kinda wanted to be evil so. It was a confusing time because high school so not all of the feelings were sorted in proper. Both were resignend to evil destinies but it was worst in Desmond's case because he had to die and that is very bad. But he was also suicidal. Hey I don't write the rules.

"I love this?!" Lizzie kind-of lyed acting comfortable.

"I hate love." Desmond said in flat. "I have evar since what happened with Ginger."

Lizzie failed her arms in an emu way out of sheer shook. "Ginger? You dated a good girl!"

"She's not as good as she seems." Desmond explained in an honest and believed manner. "After what she did to me when we broke up I have hated love."

"Sounds like you have a lot of geelings to work out."

"Nope!" Desmond defensively'd. "I'ma go start the next curse. I'll do it on Alex Etch son of Strech who wants to be not evil after what his father did bad things to him. You know that hot stud who we all hat. You Mac sure Apple stayed pink with lipped for as long as can be Lizzie."

"Okay." Lizzie said when Desmond walked away. She acted like she noticed nothing wrong or lie-lick in what Desmon said but she knew there was.

* * *

A/N: Special thank to KawaiiToasterDesuDisapproves for proofreading: you are the poisson to my venom.


End file.
